


he looked profoundly happy

by adamganseys



Series: things you said prompts [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, things you said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamganseys/pseuds/adamganseys
Summary: The night air was cool and perfect, and Ronan was beside him, and graduation was in just over a month, and Tad Carruthers was probably going to start crying when he saw the ruined state of his car. Adam realized that he was happy. The realization startled him.  (For the prompt things you said when we were on top of the world, in which Ronan makes Adam do ridiculous illegal shit to make him feel better and feelings happen)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a mini fic........ whoops? Hopefully I'll be able to keep it brief with the other prompts. This may or may not have been slightly inspired by [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUFSdLZMWVo) from 3x06 of Gilmore Girls. Also posted on [tumblr](http://adamparrush.tumblr.com/post/150617042705/pynch-things-you-said-when-we-were-on-top-of-the).

It was late April, and Adam had just had the worst day at school and work. He was exhausted, annoyed, miserable, and the moment he stepped into the Barns, he felt inexplicably like crying and picking a fight at the same time.

When Adam snapped at Ronan about something stupid for the third time, the other boy didn’t bite back. He just narrowed his eyes at Adam, taking in his tired form.

He nodded, once, then said, “Come on. We’re going for a drive.”

Adam stared at him, bewildered. “What? Why? Lynch, I’m really not in the mood—“

“Just do it, Parrish,” Ronan barked, snatching his keys from the counter and walking towards the BMW.

“You’re an asshole,” Adam grumbled, but followed him anyways.

Ronan didn’t say anything, didn’t explain where they were going, if they were going anywhere at all. He simply sped down the dark Henrietta streets, driving even more recklessly than he usually did, windows down and goosebumps on both their skins.

Adam gripped the seat and handlebar tightly. “Jesus, Lynch, what the hell are you _doing?_ ”

Ronan didn’t respond. Adam took a quick look at the speedometer, and saw that Ronan was going a good 40 miles over the speed limit.

“Slow down,” Adam hissed, anger and _something else_ thrumming in his veins.

Ronan did not slow down. Instead, he smiled that sharp and dangerous smile of his and pressed down on the accelerator.

Adam let out a terrified yelp as the car jolted him forwards, cursing at Ronan colorfully and loudly, practically yelling over the sound of the wind. At this, Ronan just smirked wider. Adam wanted to strangle him.

Instead, he closed his eyes and counted to ten, then twenty. All around him was the cool and dark Henrietta night, the rush of speed and wind, the smell of gasoline and leather and _Ronan_.

At once, he felt like scrying, using this unnamable feeling inside him to look outwards.

He was jostled out of his thoughts as the BMW came to a sudden and skidding halt, knocking the breath out of Adam.

Before Adam could bite out an insult, the other boy muttered, “Stay here, I’ll be right back,” and slammed the door as he walked away.

Adam would’ve normally gone after him and demanded an explanation and maybe angrily made out against a wall (he had to do _something_ will all this adrenaline pulsing through him), but he was so confused that he just stayed put, staring out the windshield as Ronan walked inside a… grocery store?

Adam looked around the small area, not recognizing it in the slightest. He wondered if this whole bizarre night was some poorly thought out revenge plot for snapping at Ronan.

Ronan came back only moments later, holding three cartons of eggs in his hands. Adam gaped at him as he put the cartons in Adam’s lap and started the car once again.

“What,” Adam said, “the fuck.”

Ronan grinned, joyful and thrilling, the grin that said whatever they were doing was probably going to end in scabs. “You’ll see.”

Underneath Adam’s annoyance and bad mood, his heart surged. Still, he said, as Ronan reached the same ungodly speed as before, “Will you just tell me what’s going on?”

“Patience, Parrish,” Ronan drawled.

Adam clenched his fists, giving up and staring out the window for the rest of the ride. When they reached their destination and Adam was _still_ without a clue, he’d had enough.

“Ronan, what the _hell?_ ” Adam snapped, expression incendiary. “Why did we just spend over an hour driving to a grocery store and now a random house and—God, you couldn’t have thrown your stupid temper tantrum when I hadn’t just had the worst fucking day ever? What is _wrong_ with you?”

A muscle in Ronan’s jaw jumped, but he kept his expression neutral. “This is Tad Carruther’s house.”

The glare slipped from Adam’s face. “I—What?”

“Gansey told me that Carruthers was flaunting his new fancy car imported from fucking Japan or some shit and being a dick about your shitmobile.”

Adam wanted to point out the irony in the latter part of that sentence, but he refrained. “Fucking Gansey. What does that have to do with anything, anyways?”

Ronan gave him a look. “That’s not all he was being a dick about.”

Adam’s face flooded with heat. He remembered Tad’s words from this morning all too well. _You still drive that piece of junk, Parrish? Why? What’s the point of your trailer trash ass sucking Lynch’s dick, then? I mean, sure, his BMW is no match to my sweet new ride, but still._ Clearly, the guy was still bitter about being rejected by Adam all three times he asked him out. Still, the comments had made Adam’s blood boil.

“Whatever. It doesn’t matter. Why are we here?”

Ronan inclined his head towards the egg cartons in Adam’s laps and then towards Tad’s car parked in the driveway, and understanding dawned on Adam.

His eyes widened. “Ronan, no.”

Ronan gave him a look.

“ _No._ He could catch us! We could get in serious trouble! We can’t just—“

“Calm your ass down, Parrish. Cheng has been whining all week about how he had to spend tonight at his house working on a project with Carruthers. He won’t be back for hours. And his parents are out of town like eighty percent of the time, you know that.”

“But—We can’t—Ronan, _no_.”

“Come _on_ , Parrish. This is catharsis. Imagine that fuckwad’s face when his car looks even shittier than your tri-colored shitbox,” Ronan said, grinning. And, well, Adam never could say no to that grin.

Adam sighed in defeat. “If I go to jail for this, it’s your fault.”

“Sure,” Ronan agreed cheerily.

They left the BMW running as they got out, Ronan holding two of the cartons and Adam the third one.  

Adam bit his lip, looking around the rich empty neighborhood anxiously. “So how do we—do we just—“

“Stop thinking, Einstein. Shut off your brain. Just open the goddamn carton and destroy that motherfucker.”

“I don’t think egging his car is going to actually destroy it, Lynch,” Adam replied drily.

Ronan glared at him. “ _Parrish_.”

“Okay, okay, I’m doin’ it,” Adam muttered, accent thick. They were only a few feet away from the car, making it easy. He took a deep breath, opened the box, held the egg gently in his palm. The shell was smooth. He threw it.

It made a marvelous sound as it hit the window.

Adam felt himself smile.

“How’d it feel?” Adam could hear the smirk in Ronan’s voice.

Adam tried for nonchalance. “It’s alright.”

Ronan snorted. “Uh huh.”

“Your turn, Lynch.”

Ronan smiled dangerously and threw his egg with double the force of Adam’s.

And then they were wild and unstoppable, laughing and cursing and throwing eggs with glee. Adam even threw a few at the house, letting out a whoop of joy as he did. He felt free.

All too soon, they were out of eggs. Adam’s pulse was racing, his eyes wild, high on adrenaline. Tad’s car was truly a hideous sight at this point, but Adam still felt unsatisfied.

“Damn it,” Adam growled. “You should’ve bought more eggs.”

Ronan just cackled in response, bumping Adam’s shoulder with his.

“Do you have something pointy?” Adam asked, breathless and possibly a little insane. “We could slash his tires.”

Ronan was positively beaming with pride. “I’ve been such a great influence on you, Parrish.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Shut up. Do you?”

As Ronan opened his mouth to answer, someone shouted out, “What the hell?”

They both turned to see a middle aged woman holding a phone and glaring at them. “I’m calling the police,” she shrieked, voice high pitched and piercing.

“Fuck,” Ronan swore.

“You said no one was home,” Adam hissed.

“I made no promises, Parrish. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

They both ran towards the BMW, but as Adam went towards the passenger seat, Ronan grabbed a hold of his arm and put the keys in his hand. “You’re driving.”

“What? But—“

“We don’t have time for this! Just drive the goddamn car.”

Adam groaned, but relented. Once he got behind the wheel, he wondered why he had protested in the first place. He pressed down on the accelerator. As they zipped away, Ronan rolled the window down and made an obscene gesture at the lady with the phone, and Adam laughed rather loudly.

Ronan watched Adam with a heated gaze as he pressed down on the gas harder, the speedometer going from 60 to 70 to 80 in the span of seconds. Adam was burning. He looked at Ronan for a dangerous moment, lips turning up into a full-blown grin. Ronan let out a breathless laugh and leaned over to kiss Adam’s neck sloppily. Adam had to put in an incredible amount of effort to focus on the road.

They sped through the night, and Adam forgot about everything. He forgot about his bad mood from earlier, his exhausting afternoon at work, the gossip and insults from entitled Aglionby boys. There was only Ronan and him, him and Ronan, the rest of the world simply orbiting around them.

The road was basically empty, so Adam drove faster. 80 to 90. 90 to 100.

“Fuck, Adam,” Ronan said, breathless and awed. Adam could practically feel the electricity between them, evident in the palpable desire emanating from Ronan’s eyes, from the heat Adam could feel growing inside him.

They were both on fire. Everything was light. The night was still and quiet.

After they were a safe distance away from the Carruthers’ mansion, Adam pulled over onto an empty field and collapsed backwards into his seat, letting out an exhilarated breath.

He turned to look at Ronan, who was already looking at him.

“Come on,” Adam said softly, opening the car door.

They both got out and stretched out on the grass in front of the hood. Adam didn’t waste any time in placing himself on top of Ronan and kissing him senseless. Ronan’s hands tangled in Adam’s hair, and Adam’s hands explored the planes of Ronan’s chest under his t-shirt. They made out for minutes upon minutes, letting out all the pent up tension between them, until Adam broke away to catch his breath, rolling off of Ronan and onto his back.

They both stared at the sky for a few moments, breathing hard, getting their brains functioning again.

“Fuck,” Adam said, finally, eloquent as always.

Ronan blew out a breath. “Yeah.” He sounded a little wondrous. Exactly how Adam felt.

Adam tried to remember how angry and miserable he was when he first arrived at the Barns. He could not.

Because right now, he felt like he was on top of the world. He turned to look at Ronan, studied the sharp angles of his face, his lashes curving under his closed eyes. He was beautiful.

The night air was cool and perfect, and Ronan was beside him, and graduation was in just over a month, and Tad Carruthers was probably going to start crying when he saw the ruined state of his car.

Adam realized that he was _happy_. The realization startled him.  

Ronan opened his eyes, then, and Adam was caught staring. He didn’t particularly care.

Adam turned on his side and moved closer to Ronan, kissing him softly, their noses brushing. Ronan smiled at him when he pulled away, a loose, unshielded smile, and Adam’s heart caught in his chest.

“Thanks,” Adam whispered.

“For what?”

Adam rolled his eyes. “You know what.”

“I didn’t do anything, Parrish.”

Adam huffed impatiently, and then kissed him deeper. He took Ronan’s hand in his and laced their fingers together. Ronan brought their joined hands to his mouth.

“Seriously,” Adam said, needing Ronan to hear it. “Thank you.”

Ronan looked away, eyes trained on the stars again. “Yeah, whatever,” He mumbled, the tips of his ears turning red.

Adam laughed and his kissed his blushing ears, and then the corner of his mouth, before lying back down.

After a few seconds of silence, Adam added, “Sorry. You know. For being a dick earlier.”

Ronan made a dismissive noise. “You’re a dick all the time. I’m used to it.”

Adam gave him a withering look. “Look who’s talking.” Ronan just smiled cheerily in response. “You know, you could have just told me what we were going to do instead of leaving me in the dark and wondering what the hell had gotten into you.”

Ronan scoffed. “Please, if I’d told you beforehand you never would have come along. And then you’d be in a shit mood all night, which means no sex for me.”

“Of course that was your true purpose all along,” Adam deadpanned. “What makes you think you’re going to get any _now_?”

Ronan raised his eyebrows at him. “Parrish, you nearly devoured me with your mouth just now. You’re obviously turned on. My bet is you’re going to blow me when we get back, if you can even wait that long.”

Adam turned pink. “Shut up.” Ronan snickered, and Adam kicked him with his shoe.

Adam swallowed, words rising up inside him. “Ronan?” Adam asked as he squeezed the other boy’s hand, voice hesitant.

“Yeah?”

“Do you… you remember that day that we took turns dragging each other on a moving dolly behind your car?”

Ronan’s mouth quirked at the memory. “’Course I do. You nagged and whined for a whole thirty fucking minutes before finally agreeing. So fucking difficult.”

Adam huffed. “Sorry I didn’t want to be covered in scabs for the rest of the week, Lynch, which is exactly what ended up happening.”

“Oh, shut up. You loved it. You’re the one who wanted to go a second time.”

“I wasn’t—I know, that’s what I was trying to—“ Adam took a deep breath, unsure why he was so nervous. It just felt like a big realization, a big truth to let out into the open air. Ronan was looking at him with concern. “It’s just, the night before had been awful. My dad, he… well, you know. I think I’d cried myself to sleep. And then school was unbearable, with all those dickheads’ comments about me. It was—bad. I remember feeling like I was going to just fall apart.” Adam sucked in another breath, tightening his hold on Ronan’s hand. Ronan squeezed back. “And then I biked to Monmouth, and Gansey was out, but you were there, and I was really annoyed and disappointed at having to deal with your shit.” Ronan snorted at that. “We fought, like we always did, and I was just so goddamn _irritated_.”

“Get to the fucking point, Parrish,” Ronan bit out, without any heat.

Adam swatted at his chest. “Shut up, I am. I’m just saying—I had a shit day, and you were such an annoying pest, god, but all your dumb shit just… made me forget, you know? And then you forced me to get on that moving dolly and I can remember… I can remember laughing so hard that my stomach hurt and I just, stopped thinking, I guess.”

Adam turned to look at Ronan, then, and Ronan’s expression was carefully neutral.

“I suppose what I’m trying to say is…” Adam swallowed, voice quiet and shaking. “You make all the bad stuff go away, you know? At least for a little while. You just… you make everything better.”

Ronan’s expression broke, suddenly raw and vulnerable, before it shuttered back up. His voice was uneven, still, when he joked, “Are you saying I’m your drug of choice, Parrish?”

Adam punched him lightly on the arm, but he huffed in amusement despite himself. “Well, I _am_ addicted to you,” Adam said, smiling crookedly.

Ronan made a fake gagging noise. “Christ, which lame ass rom-com did you get that line from?”

“The Magician and the Dreamer. You haven’t heard of it? You should watch it, it’s pretty amazing.”

Ronan rolled his eyes and said, voice fond, “You fucking loser.”

“I’m _your_ fucking loser, though."

Ronan groaned exaggeratedly. “Again with the cheesy lines, Parrish.”

Adam hovered on top of Ronan again, kissing from his mouth to his ear. He bit his earlobe and whispered, “Is _I love you_ a cheesy line, too?”

Ronan’s breath hitched. Adam had only said the words for the first time a couple weeks ago, and both their hearts still raced when either of them said it again.

He heard Ronan swallow. “The cheesiest.”

Adam pulled back and kissed Ronan’s lips again. “Well, I do. I love you, Ronan.”

Ronan exhaled shakily, and his hand came up to stroke Adam’s cheekbone, so gently that it made Adam’s heart hurt. “I love you, too, Adam,” Ronan said softly.

Something inside Adam soared.

He scrunched up his face in mock disgust. “God, Lynch, what gross sappy movie did you steal that from?”

Ronan glared at him. “You asshole.”

Adam grinned. “Yeah, but I’m _your_ assh—mmph!”

Ronan interrupted Adam’s awful flirting attempt with a rough kiss. Adam didn’t particularly mind.

When they finally stopped, with flushed faces and dark eyes, Ronan said, tentative, “Me too.” At Adam’s questioning look, he clarified, “You… make everything better for me, too.”  

Adam gave him a tremulous smile and laid his head on Ronan’s chest, Ronan’s arms tightening around him. They stayed there just like that, for a while, until Adam sighed, “We should probably get back.”

“Yeah,” Ronan agreed, but neither of them moved.

“How far away are the Barns from here, do you know?” Adam had driven them there, but he hadn’t actually known where he was going. He didn’t know this area well.

“About half an hour, I think.”

Adam frowned. Half an hour. That simply wouldn’t do.

He lifted his head and kissed Ronan, biting his lip a little. Ronan groaned and arched into him. Adam trailed kisses down his neck, biting and sucking, as his fingers thumbed the button on his jeans.

Ronan let out a breathless laugh. “Told you that you wouldn’t be able to wait to jump me.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Adam replied.

When Adam’s lips reached his hipbone, Ronan had no choice but to obey.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Find me on twitter and tumblr @adamparrush.


End file.
